Past Connection, Future Bonds
by trek-elly
Summary: A deep friendship between two loving mothers, a journey of romance by their children. What will the future bring when there's no Mrs. Bennet or disastrous misunderstandings? AU E/D. Please R&R --
1. Friends Forever

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a modern fanfic (the regency one I tried to do still remains on hiatus unfortunately) Please be forgiving!

Disclaimer: Lalala, all characters and plot references belong to Jane Austen. If I owned them...I not sure what I would do.

--

Two women lounged together in the cheap plastic chairs of the sidewalk café, sipping at the cold drinks the establishment had to offer.

"Well Juli darling, we're finally here," the brunette voiced to her companion as she gestured to their surroundings. 'Juli darling' took a look around at the bustling streets, men and women decked in the latest Paris fashion, the cobblestone sidewalk and finally back to the smiling face of her friend.

"Yes," she started and took a delicate sip from her drink. "I daresay we are." Their peals of laughter travelled along with them as they fathered up their belongings and walked down the street arm in arm, all the while drawing admiring looks from the male population.

Lady Anne Fitzwilliam, tall, slim and brunette, coupled with piercing crystal blue eyes and the face and body of a model, had the brains to go with her looks which put off some men. Juliana Simmons, otherwise known as Juli, was just as striking with a long swath of blonde hair and a fairly petite figure. The two made a striking pair as they walked down the street, just like they had from grade school, high school and through university. The two had first met at Miss Preston's Academy for Girls, and became self-pronounced lifelong friends. After tedious years of training of proper manners, dress and conversation besides the "normal" school subjects, they were cast into the post-secondary school system and received a grueling higher education.

And now they were free.

"Well, Anne _darling_, what do you plan to do with your life now: music major and all that artistic talent?" Juli enquired as they strolled through a park. The two hadn't really talked about the future, meaning when they leave university, rather the present. "Do tell me you plan to open up some gallery and get famous so I can say to everyone I meet that I went to school with the Lady Anne."

"Oh do be serious Juli," Anne then sighed and looked away. "Mother does want me to enter society and act the part of the lady—" she said, trailing off

"Well that's what you got this posh British accent for!" inserted Juli, trying to cheer up her friend. She knew that the her new of impending departure for New York was to be soon, very soon in fact. They had never been separated by an ocean before, and she knew that it was going to be very hard to both of them.

Part of their neverending education was of manners, dress and conversation as befitting their status in society. Anne was the daughter of an earl, and Juli, though not titled, was a daughter of a viscount. Juli knew that if there was anything Anne ever wanted, it would be to remove the title and live a seemingly normal life. The title was an anchor, tying her down when she tried to chase opportunities, and something that weighed at her to live up to it every single minute of her life.

Juli's quip had broken the sad tension of the conversation and they continued along, spending the day gossiping, shopping and sightseeing.

--

"You're leaving so soon?" cried Anne when she found out Juli's news. "Why didn't you tell me this before, then I could have planned something and we could go together…you're just leaving me here?"

Juli sighed, having foresaw that this was going to be hard explaining. "I'm really sorry Anne, but you were so busy organizing that sociable with your mother that I barely had time to even talk to you. And the position really will not wait, it's so frightfully hard to get a job with no experience these days – I also want to get that doctorate that I've always dreamt about."

Anne nodded slowly, knowing that it was the truth. "Promise you'll write and that we'll always keep in touch?"

"I promise with all my heart."

And so the friends parted, each to pursue her life's path – for the first time since they met, they were to be separated. As Juliana Simmons stepped onto the plane, she offered up a silent prayer of thanks and for protection. As Anne Fitzwilliam stepped out of the airport and back into her car for the drive home, each whispered a soft goodbye and with determination, set off, each to her separate future.

--

The friends did keep in touch over the years, even though there were times when the pace slowed almost to a stop, the exchange never stopped and both friends were fairly well informed about the other's life. Juli smiled as she read Anne's latest reply which was full of tidbits on all the "fashionable" ladies of London. Anne had indeed become the lady of society that her mother had wished, and now spent the days with her music, painting and entertaining at the seemingly endless parties and social gatherings, and carrying on her mother's work.

_Oh Juli, how you would enjoy watching and laughing at some of these ladies. They really do seem to know all the little mannerisms required to be truly considered fashionable here. And I know you're asking whether I'm fashionable. To tell the truth, I'm considered quite wild and Bohemian. Of course, I could never fully take the place of mother. Every since father's passing, everyone has expectations for me to fulfill – its all quite overwhelming. But back to their manners, I do believe it would have impressed even Ms. Preston –_

Juli have a snort at that. Ms. Preston, their grade school teacher, was known for her traditionalist ways and strict adherence to society's rules.

_One lady even seemed to do the whole teacup routine to perfection (remember the one we had so much fun with?). Oh those were good times. Mama seems intent on getting me married off. It does seem to be the acknowledged fact around here that every man possessing a good fortune must be in want of a wife. That is perfectly fine for me but somehow, having a good fortune makes them all dull, boring, and utterly conceited! One or two of these "gentlemen" seemed more normal…that is until I asked what genre of music they enjoyed. Rap. I was put off immediately –_

Oh Anne, Juli thought, anything not classically oriented would be dreadful to you. When you do marry, I'll bet that your children will all become virtuoso pianists or such and will be able to recite the complete history of western music by heart!

_I do hope that I may find someone who will respect and love me for who I am, not my title. Remember our talks about soul mates? I still believe in it and I intend to convert you into a believer as well. I really dream that if I ever have a son, and you have a daughter, they will unite in matrimony. Wouldn't that be sweet? Do tell me more about how you're doing and reply soon!_

_Your loving friend,_

_Anne_

Yes I hope so too, was all Juli thought as she clicked off the lamp and fell into a deep slumber.

--

So there it is, what did you think? Should I continue?

Please review!

I thank you from the depths of my heart, trek-elly


	2. Oh The Changes

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a modern fanfic (the regency one I tried to do still remains on hiatus unfortunately) Please be forgiving!

Disclaimer: Lalala, all characters and plot references belong to Jane Austen. If I owned them...I not sure what I would do.

Plot Summary: Anne get's married and then there is little Fitzwilliam Darcy. Juli goes back to England…but what greets her there?

--

While Anne Fitzwilliam had to face nothing but parties, Juli was faced with nothing but books. She had come to New York, where she had applied and been accepted for a teaching position at an elementary school as well as to being and complete a doctorate. All her life, Juli lived in a society where she had been treated according to her father's wealth, success and her mother's hosting abilities. She had inherited her mother's looks, good ones of course, and somehow being beautiful and blonde meant that there was no need for intelligence according to some people. So Juli had it in her to prove the stereotype wrong. She worked hard in school academically and socially, and came out with excellent grades. Now she wanted to complete her dream, of getting a doctorate, and she was in NY City to focus on doing exactly that.

A summer went past, then a fall, and with spring as young men's' love blossoms, Anne fell in love. The wedding scheduled at the transition from spring to summer, clashed exactly with Juli's exams. Juli could only smile sadly at the packet of pictures sent from England. Picture after picture had Anne and her new husband's happy faces. Juli looked back at the letter that came with it –

…_I'm just __so__ happy Juli! Henry is everything I ever wished for. I'm so disappointed that you couldn't be here for my special day. How about coming later this year? I really do wish to see you again. Please write soon!_

_With love,_

_Anne __Fitzwilliam __Darcy_

The letters, usually coming every two weeks, then reduced in frequency to almost a stop. A letter finally came in March announcing the birth of Fitzwilliam Henry Darcy –

…_and here is darling Fitzwilliam. I know that you're probably going Fitwilliam? It's a Darcy family tradition apparently. Henry and I discussed it and we would like you to be his godmother…_

--

With the news, Juli flew back to England for a visit and met with a delighted Anne and her month-old son. Juli smiled nostalgically, remembering the old sights and views as they sped through the countryside. _That is a beautiful house_, she thought as the car travelled up a hill and they could see the area. To her surprise, it was where they stopped.

"This is your house!" gasped Juli in awe as they stepped out to the magnificent grandeur of the Pemberley Manor in Derbyshire.

Anne smiled softly. "We stay here in the summer, but with my health these days, it is usually longer—"

"— your health? What's wrong with it?" Juli exclaimed as she spun quickly around, very concerned.

"Oh nothing, you know. Just little passing colds, that's all," Anne hurriedly assured her friend.

The sniffles turned to coughs; and the coughing to wheezing. One day Juli, holding Fitzwilliam, coming back from a visit to the park took notice of the house's suddenly quiet atmosphere. A maid hurried into the hall and took the child into her arm, motioning for Juli to come with here.

"I've been instructed to take you upstairs ma'am, the missus isn't feeling very well," she whispered and looked very worried.

Thoughts ran through Juli's mind as she hurried up the stairs and into a room that yet another maid opened the door to. Stepping through the doorway, a sense of dread appeared, as she took in the surroundings. Anne's pale figure was lying quite still on the bed, and the air smelled of sickness and hospitals. Gently, Juli sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her friend's hand. Anne's eyes fluttered open and she managed to whisper: "Juli".

"Shhh love," she quieted her, "sleep." And with that, she moved away from the bed to get some information from the doctor. "What's wrong with her? Why is she suddenly like this?"

"I'm very sorry if you weren't aware miss," the young doctor began, "this isn't a sudden occurrence. It's just this time is the worst that it's every happened. You see, the missus had a heart problem since youth that has surfaced ever since the birth of her son, and she has been frail and easily ill."

"So what's happening now?" Juli asked, now even more deeply worried.

"Mrs. Darcy is pregnant, and the prospects are not looking good," he answered very grimly. Juli gasped, amazed at the news yet very overcome by the sudden knowledge of Anne's health situation.

That night, as they were sitting around in the parlour after their evening meal engaged in light conversation, Anne walked into the room.

"Anne! Shouldn't you be resting?" cried Juli, getting up and helping her to a seat. Anne answered that she was fine and the night passed like all the others, with no trace of the incident.

--

Time had come for Juli to leave England and return to her home, job and studies in New York. Their bittersweet parting evoked memories of their first such parting and left Juli very wistful. The very next day, an express package appeared along with a note.

_My darling Juli_, it read,_ here are copies of the photos we took during your stay. I have the picture of the three of us, you, Fitzwilliam and I, framed. I hope you'll like them all and allow you to remember us fondly from time to time – with love, Anne._

The precious memories were arranged carefully in photo albums and put away with care with all the rest of the objects from her life in England.

Seasons sped past as Juli continued her studies and Anne, her life in London. Though letters were few, they were marked pain and hurt from each miscarriage that Anne suffered in succession. The following winter, Anne was confined to bed and awaiting what would be her fourth child. As the date of delivery drew closer, Juli flew back to England to support her.

And thus began the confrontation of Juliana Simmons and Henry Darcy.

It was all a simple matter, a butler would arrive at the airport to pick up Juli and bring her to Pemberley. Much like her last visit, the house was milling with servants, but always the Mr. Darcy was nonexistent. As she swung her godchild up, she wondered where Anne's husband always was. Out of her last stay, she never even saw him once. The very night, her desire came true. And as the saying goes, be careful what you wish for.

Juli was lounging in the library, nursing a cup of tea over her favourite book (Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen), she heard the door slam open and wondered who other than herself would be up at that time of night. She turned, and to her surprise a man, though well dressed, obviously drunk, and swaggered into the library walking towards her.

She stared in confusion as the figure brandished a wine bottle at her and roared: "who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

So this is the master of this house, she thought, and so disgracefully drunk. "Juliana Simmons – and you are Mr. Darcy I presume?"

"HOW DARE YOU PRESUME ANYTHING?" Darcy yelled to great effect. "I know not any Juliana Simmons, I can have you thrown out and arrested you trespasser!"

"I am a guest of your wife, here to support her during her delivery. If you were responsible enough to actually be here at this important time, I wouldn't be here. But you are a disgrace, a miserable drunk—"

"How dare you?"

"I dare. I dare a great deal. Not only has Anne been my childhood friend, she is my best friend—"

"Childhood friend? So you're that American wannabe bitch that was influencing her—"

"Influencing her?" now Juli was truly confused.

"Yes, influencing her. Made her believe that true love soul mate crap that made the courtship that much harder. Without your stupid ideals, she would actually be the real wife that I wanted!"

Juli stared in shocked silence, realizing that her friend's marriage was a sham. What she thought was true love between a happy couple was more of a one-sided affection and a cunning man. She felt the anger boil up within her and she lashed out:

"You BASTARD!" she screamed. She saw a blur of movement and a stinging pain before her mind succumbed to a blissful numbness.

The servants, having heard the screamed expletive came flooding down and was greeted by the ungainly sight of their practically non-existent master and their mistress' friend on the floor unmoving.

"What is wrong with all of you? Pick this garbage out and throw it out!" the drunk man raged, emphasizing his point by kicking his victim hard in the stomach once more. "Never let that whore enter my house again," was all he said before slumping and passing out.

The servants, highly faithful to their mistress rather than the master for obvious reasons, handled the situation delicately. The butler lifted their master to the housekeepers room and not without malice, dropped him onto the bed. The maids took care of the handling of Juli, calling an ambulance, seeing her safely to a hospital and packing her belongings. Those still left in the house were alerted of Anne's situation as once again a shriek from the master bedroom brought them to attention. Anne's labour had started – the doctors were called and the household waited in desperate hopefulness. They all knew the chances their mistress faced. Low with success and even lower with failure.

It was a long and torturous labour, but morning brought on the wails of the newborn. The staff, rejoicing in the birth of a baby at last, celebrated, nearly forgetting the events of the night before.

One figure, however, did not forget, for it was emblazoned in his mind. The previous night, little Fitzwilliam Darcy had snuck out of his room for a midnight stroll and walked past the library. There he saw his father, acting very strangely. Catching view of his auntie Juli, he walked closer to the door. It was then he saw the truly menacing figure his father had become and watched in horror as an arm was brought up and a fist connected with his auntie's head. The footsteps of the servants brought him to attention, and he scurried into the shadows, remaining hidden.

He was introduced to his baby sister; Georgiana he was told, and inside him stirred a passion to protect. _Against evil tyrants like…father_ he thought, immediately quashing it. To think about it caused too much pain, nearly too much to handle, and he didn't want to think about it anymore. He purposely and willfully suppressed the memories until they did fade into an undecipherable blur.

--

Anne, though weak, soon asked were Juli was, puzzled that her friend would leave in the middle of the night. The servants tactfully answered that their guest was suddenly sick, and was transferred to the hospital. Juli however, only suffering from a mild concussion, was in no real danger. She knew that the truth of her injury would tear apart her friend emotionally, and she really could not return to that house.

_Dear Anne_, she wrote, _I'm sorry to leave you like this, but the doctor wishes me to fly back to New York where I can undergo a more complete examination. I will visit again soon. Love, Juli_. She felt bad for fibbing, but Anne's home was no longer a beautiful place, rather the beauty a mask over the true despair. She left Anne, her son, and most of the memories behind, unknowing that her friend had birthed a daughter.

But destiny is funny that way: tearing apart and uniting, creating bonds that truly last.

----

Thank you so much for reading!

Please R&R, and if you had ANY ideas do advise!

Once again, I thank you from the depths of my heart – trek-elly


	3. Finally Meeting You

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a modern fanfic (the regency one I tried to do still remains on hiatus unfortunately) Please be forgiving!

Disclaimer: Lalala, all characters and plot references belong to Jane Austen. If I owned them...I not sure what I would do.

Plot Summary: More of Juli's happily-ever-after ending (beginning).

I thank the fact that Thanksgiving brings on a long weekend, meaning more time to write 

--

The years sped by, Anne with her society life and Juli with her studies, until one day it was time for Juli to graduate. Her heart swelled with pride as she walked across the stage and received her Doctorate in English literature, even though none of her family or friends could come and visit, she saw her numerous colleagues cheering her from the audience.

It was that evening after a full-swing party with her friends celebrating her achievement that she found herself sitting in a Starbucks, alone, watching the cars go by. The silence brought on a moment of reflection and she slowed down mentally to think about her future. Now that her primary dream was accomplished, what was it that she wanted? Still deep in thought, she slid out of the booth, turned back to retrieve her purse, and whirled around successfully crashing into something large and solid which emitted a loud "oof" sound at the impact.

"Oh! I'm so sorry-- " Juli gasped when both figures had regained their balance. Her eyes slid up and she trailed off as she looked into the face of the handsome stranger.

"Oh no, I'm the one that should be sorry. After all, I practically walked into you," he began. "Bennet, James Bennet," he introduced himself with the same plumy, chocolaty voice.

"As in Bond, James Bond," Juli chuckled, effectively breaking the ice. They shook hands and she in turn introduced herself. Soon, they found themselves sitting across from each other in that same booth laughing and chatting like old friends.

"So what do you do for a living Mr. Bennet?"

"James please, Mr. Bennet makes me feel like I'm still at school teaching," he said with a wide grin that set off his perfect teeth nicely.

"Very well, James."

"Oh I teach, do research, some writing…that kind of thing…" By the end of that topic, Juli had gathered that Mr, James Bennet, age 30, was a philosopher holding a doctorate, taught at a local university, had written several books, and was previously married and had two children from his previous marriage.

By their parting, an invitation to dinner had been issued, followed by several dates, before they began going out steady.

--

"What was your wife like?" asked Juli after one of their dates. They were sitting in her apartment, lounging on sofas for a nightcap.

"Physically, or what she was like as a person?"

"Both."

James tipped his head to one side, a habit that Juli found really charming, and thought for a while before answering. "Well, Fanny was a model – tall thin…blonde. I was invited to a party hosted by one of my university roommates when I met her and fell head over heel in love with her…rather with her looks. To be honest, she was kindly woman and cared for our children, but I found that she was rather lacking in depth. It always seemed she had a sort of mask on, and I never felt that the person I saw every day was who she really was. She had also changed a lot after Jane, my eldest' birth, and after Lizzy…I truly felt I didn't know her anymore. She was almost a stranger again. She passed away in childbirth of our third child. Both the child and the mother died--"

They spent the rest of the evening on that couch; Juli soothing her boyfriend, and just enjoying the fact that they had found each other, even with their traumatic pasts.

--

James was to bring Jane and Elizabeth to meet Juli for dinner at her apartment one night. Juli, after hearing of his late wife, was afraid that the children wouldn't like her. Her fears were proven wrong, however, when her tall and handsome boyfriend appeared at her door with a girl in each hand. Jane to her left, turned out to be shy but very sweet. Her big blue eyes and a head of blonde ringlets reminded Juli of an angel personified. Lizzy, to her right was all smiles, whole large brown eyes, framed by a pert oval face and a mass of wavy brown hair from her father, twinkled with amusement.

_They are truly beautiful children_ she thought was father and daughters left after a sumptuous meal.

--

Juli sighed in contentment as she thought back to all the wonderful times she had with a certain Mr. Bennet. She glanced quickly at the clock. That night was to be a special one. James had specifically told her to dress up for dinner and that he would pick her at seven that evening. She, being ever so time conscious, was dressed and ready to go by a quarter to seven, leaving her plenty of time to nervously pace the room, checking the clock and her appearance every so often.

Because James rarely told her specifically to dress up, and most of the time they went on dates to casual places, Juli spent extra time on her clothes. She had put on a new strapless, knee length dress of blue that matched her eyes, with a simple white ribbon and bow around the waist. Her hair was curled and put up in a loose bun and she was gripping nervously on her matching white clutch purse. She paced even though her stiletto heels were starting to pinch and fingered the simple chain and sapphire on her neck that Anne had sent for her 28th birthday last month. The engraved "friend forever" on the sapphire's silver setting brought back fond but sad memories that Juli brushed aside quickly.

Her musings were interrupted as the doorbell rang and she opened the door to reveal James in a suit and a rose in his hand. "James!" she greeted him happily.

"You look wonderful as usual Juli, my rose wilts in comparison," he quipped. Juli laughed, took the offered rose and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be silly you goose, it's lovely. So where are we going on this fine evening?" she enquired. James only smiled enigmatically and put his hand in his pocket.

Soon, they found themselves seated within a fancy French restaurant. A wonderful romantic tune was floating from a violinist, filling the room with music and chatter. The dimmed lights, wonderful food and wine served to create a relaxing and classy environment. Everything about the date was wonderful…except that James was acting a bit strange.

When she had touched his hand lightly to get his attention, she would have sworn that he jumped a foot off his chair at the touch.

"Is there something wrong James?" she asked. The man across from her looked up startled and answered hurriedly that everything was fine.

"Are you sure? Did I forget something –"

"No, no it's nothing," he cut in and muttered, "Guess I should have just it properly." He stood up and kneeled in front of Juli who turned her body to face him.

James Bennet then opened his mouth…and began to sing, the violinist now performing a prearranged accompaniment.

And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

"Juli, we've been dating for nearly two years now and I feel that we are perfect. I love you for who you are, your intelligence, your personality, and your character. You complete me and make me a better person. I love you with all my breath, mind, body and soul and I, James Bennet, would like to have the honour of you Juliana Simmons of being my wife."

All this happened and was said in such a rush that Juli was quite overwhelmed and surprised. As suddenly as the proposal happened, a pregnant pause filled the room as the rest of the diners who witnessed the love-filled proposal waited in anticipation of the answer.

Juli broke the silence. "Yes, yes, I will marry you!" she cried as she launched herself in her boyfriend, now fiancé's, arms and smiled with all the joy she possessed.

They kissed as he slipped the ring onto her finger as their audience clapped and cheered their congratulations. To James and Juli, it seemed like a fairytale ending to their story. In truth, it was only to be the beginning of yet another love story--

--

All My Life, K-Ci & JoJo

--

Thank you so much for reading! Especially to **Rosalyn, Sjdarcy, Dingy and Sobee1982**!

Please R&R, and if you had ANY ideas do advise!

Once again, I thank you from the depths of my heart – trek-elly


	4. Pain without love

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a modern fanfic (the regency one I tried to do still remains on hiatus unfortunately) Please be forgiving!

Disclaimer: Lalala, all characters and plot references belong to Jane Austen. If I owned them...I not sure what I would do.

Plot Summary: Exploring Fitzwilliam's childhood. Also more drama with Anne, Juli and Henry. Sorry to all those who wanted an appearance of Jane and Lizzy meeting Fitzy.

Enjoy!

--

"_Fitzwilliam dear, you better hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late," Lady Anne called to her young son who was currently engrossed in a book. Though enamored, the child reluctantly looked up at his mother and sighed, carefully bookmarking the page and scampering off to his room._

_Anne sighed and looked around the room. This was her favourite room, the library. Though she had found it in ruins as Henry wasn't really fond of reading, she had redecorated it and spent time and care building a collection to fill up the masses of shelves._

_I'm so lucky that Fitzwilliam loves reading too, she mused then sighed. It was true that her marriage to Henry Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire wasn't perfect, but she was glad to bear all the problems that came with it because of their child._

_She walked around the room slowly, fingering objects artistically displayed on shelves that brought on fond memories. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of her reflection that made her stop and look more carefully. I am a lady, she thought, inspecting her appearance. The woman who stared back looked slightly unhealthy: arms and hands seemingly a bit frail and her hair starting to lose the luster of youth. I'm getting old, she thought._

_The joy and laughter of youth had been replaced by the troubles and complications that love and her marriage had brought on. It was all shown on her face. Wrinkles were starting to appear at the corners of her eyes and mouth and her eyes had a look of worry and an air of sadness. The lively young girl from university was gone and was replaced by a …lady._

_With this, she began walking once more and this time caught sight of a framed photo resting on the fireplace mantel. The flickering, dancing flames cast shadows onto the smiles of Juli, Fitzwilliam and herself from her friend's last visit. Funny how Juli left without a word._

_Fitzwilliam entered, this time properly dressed, to find his mother lovingly fingering a photo "Mummy, I'm ready," he stated walking towards her. Juli looking one last time at the picture as if to try to take some of the happiness of it with her, set it back on its original place and smiled down to her son._

"_Yes dear, let's go."_

_--_

Their next meeting was to be of a sad one, a funeral to be precise for Anne's mother, the late Lady Leanne. Juli flew back to England where cloud and fog, reflecting the mood, greeted her on arrival. The gloom of the city heightened her anxiousness.

Leanne was well known through England and many gathered to pay their respects to a wonderful woman and hostess. Juli, rather than seeking Anne out, quietly joined into the line of mourners, fading into the black crowd, for the viewing. As she passed the woman that she considered her second mother, Juli saw how peacefully she was sleeping. _She has escaped the worries of the world…_

Numbly, Juli found herself sitting in a hard wooden church pew as the pontiff began his service of remembrance. Anne and her sister both got up to talk fondly about their mother, about her accomplishments and the wonderful memories they had together. Juli choked back a sob as she too remembered the happy days they all spent, without a care in the world.

"Juli!" Anne cried when she spotted her friends at the reception afterwards. The two rushed towards each other and embraced fiercely.

"Anne! Oh, how I've missed you dearly," Juli answered when they finally released each other. They searched each other's tear stained expression and shared the pain of the passing. Juli surreptitiously scanned the room for Anne's husband just in case, but seeing that he was absent, she took Anne's arm and led to her a corner where they could have more privacy.

"Mummy, may I go to the library?" a small voice broke into their chatter.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, of course you may—" then turned back to Juli. "You haven't visited for a long while Juli."

"Fitzwilliam, the is your auntie Juli," Anne then told her son.

Juli bent down to eye level with the child, despite the restrictions of the formal mourning wear, shook his hand and pronounced that she was very glad to finally see him again. Deep blue eyes gazed back at her as a small smile and a lovely dimple in his chin appeared.

"Please t'meet you too," he answered shyly before scampering off.

"What a darling boy he's become Anne. Your letters truly don't do him justice—"

Fitzwilliam smiled as he turned the corner, the lady was nice, she was mummy's friend and best of all, she didn't talk badly behind his back like most adults did. That is, he smiled until he ran into a pair of legs and fell backwards from the impact. Gazing up from the floor, he met the stern eyes of his father glaring down at him and gulped hard.

"What have I said repeatedly about NOT RUNNING?" he roared. "Now out of my sight, boy!" Fitzwilliam quickly avoided the threatening swing of his father's arm and hurried away.

--

"Ahh there you are Henry," called Anne cheerfully to an approaching figure.

Juli, starting, tried her quiet escape but Anne's hold on her arm prevented it. "I want you to meet my husband Juli," she stated, bringing both of them to meet the man.

"Henry, this is Juliana Simmons, my best friend from school, I don't believe you two have ever met."

"Delighted, Ms Simmons."

"I was just about to invite her to dinner, Henry, what do you think?"

"Oh course, whatever you wish my love," he answered. Juli nearly snorted is disbelief. Her friend was sporting a look of adoration while her partner was slightly discomfited. There was a certain coolness to his response that made his pet names plastic.

Dinner was also a frigid affair. It was left up to Anne to fill in the awkward silence and tension that permeated the atmosphere. The master of the home was no better, answering with grunts, he disregarded his wife, his guest, and seemed more concentrated on leaving that anything else.

Anne excused herself to freshen up and left Juli sitting across the table from the sullen man. She studied him and found him rather handsome. His neat clothing and impeccable appearance was a great contrast to the drunk she had first met. _Perhaps he has improved_, she thought.

"Dinner is superb Mr. Darcy," Juli ventured, trying to fill the silence.

There was no answer. Anne returned to the quiet chewing sounds and clinking of cutlery to tableware and helped lighten the tension.

"Where is your hotel, Juli," Anne asked when they were done eating and had retired to the parlour.

"I hadn't checked in anywhere yet, I plan to return to London and then look up accommodations there."

"London? But it's almost dark already; you'll never reach there at a decent time. Why don't you stay here tonight?" she asked, almost imploringly.

"Very well," Juli gave in reluctantly.

That night, Juli found herself wandering the house in a way very similar to her last visit. Her hand paused over the handle to the library door, as she looked out through the hallway windows at the peace of the night. Her feet made whispering sounds over the hardwood floor as she turned on a single lamp and settled herself into a chair, just enjoying the view.

"I remember telling you never again to set foot in this house."

"Yes, I remember it well too."

"You really don't know all the trouble that you've caused – first influencing my wife, then my son," a hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed the framed picture of Juli, Anne and Fitzwilliam from her last visit. After it disappeared into the shadows for an instant, it was set down once again on another table.

A hand suddenly closed over Juli's mouth, successfully muting any sound and keeping her in place.

"However, you're also very attractive…very tempting…--" He trailed off as Juli bit against her hand, simultaneously stomping on his feet. Her attempts were successful as he let go of her, emitting a howl of pain.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Shut up bitch!" With that, hands shot out and grabbed Juli around the neck, her body lifting up slowly. Her hands reached up and try to pry his hands off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed someone at the door. Henry let go of Juli's neck at once, turned and saw it was Anne. He stepped in front of the collapsed figure, trying to hide his actions.

"Shut up woman. You're not to communicate with this whore any longer," he spat. "You will not try to contact her, and if even leave this house without my consent you will pay, you hear?"

"What?! What's happened to you Henry, why are you doing this?"

"SHUT UP I SAID. You will do as you're told," Henry threatened, gripping his wife's arm until she winced from the pain.

He picked up the framed picture that he had moved from its original spot, looked at it almost thoughtfully before roughly dashing it against the nearest wall. The glass shattered almost immediately and the photo was partially ripped from the twisting of the frame. He then dragged her upstairs into the room. The last the staff heard that evening was the slam of the door and muffled screams.

No one every notices, but in the shadows, a child hides. The horrors of the house are witnessed by eyes shrouded by the innocence of youth. It is a house of terrors.

--

_A figure scooted through the darkness and shadows of the corridor and pushed open the door to the library, the well-oiled doors smoothly obeying. He peeked in and saw his mother seated in front of a coffee table. In the dim light that the dying flames gave off, he saw her hands, cut from cleaning off glass, holding the partially ripped picture. The picture from last night, he remembered as he saw the image of his mother, his auntie Juli and a baby version of himself happily seated in the park._

_Anne began to cry softly, "Oh Juli, we are forever separated now. You will never return and I will never be able to leave. I am a prisoner—"_

--

And thus were the years of Fitzwilliam Darcy's childhood. He heard and saw everything; the unseen shadow in the house. His father was abusive, his mother weak and getting frailer with each passing day, and the staff slowly diminishing from fear.

His mother walked around with bruises, though placed with care in places easily covered, it still showed with the pain in her every step. The lively mother she had been was replaced with a frail, almost mute figure. Father was a menacing figure. He would beat him in his drunken rages or destroy rooms. Father was also powerful, and all the servants knew that. No one dared to take action. It was a house of silence and terror.

Fitzwilliam saw himself as a protector of the one joy in his life, his sister, still unspoiled by the misery of his family. He protected her from their father during his rages and covered her ears from the screams of his mother. He played with her and taught her like a parent would.

Somehow, with the trauma all around him, Fitzwilliam still managed. Mrs. Reynolds, the household housekeeper, took charge. He relied and trusted her like he would have his own parents. The years passed, as Fitzwilliam grew, graduating from grade school, entering high school and studying hard. He had enrolled Georgiana in an all-girl's boarding school where she was far away and safe from the house. Lady Anne had faded away and had passed on. With each beating she had grown weaker, never really recovering the trauma. She had been scarred physically and emotionally and spent her last years withdrawn and silent. Yet even when she was lying in her coffin, the traces of her youthful beauty was still to be seen.

According to the doctor, the cause of death was a frail heart and it was a peaceful passing. The Darcy family and household knew it was more than that: it was the sad story of an abusive husband and his victim.

On the eve of his eighteenth birthday, Fitzwilliam, lounging on his bunk at his boarding school residence, was called to the main office.

"A call for you Mr. Darcy," a secretary told him as a phone was handed to him.

"Hello?"

"Fitzwilliam, this is Reynolds," spoke a voice of the housekeeper back at Pemberley.

"Yes Mrs. Reynolds, is everything all right? It's not about Georgie is it?" he asked, starting to panic. No one usually contacted him through the administrative channels of the school, and he knew Mrs. Reynolds would only get a hold of him if the situation was urgent.

"No, no, Ms Georgiana is fine. It's about the master."

_What's wrong with the Bastard, I hope he goes to hell_. And with the housekeeper's explanation, the situation was explained, and his wish about to come true.

"The master is in the hospital, in critical condition. Apparently, he was drunk and drove himself into a lamppost on the highway. His chances of survival are slim, much less recovery. His lawyers would like to meet with you."

Questions were asked and answered, and soon Fitzwilliam himself was on a highway, headed for the hospital to consult with his father's lawyers. They explained to him that with the case of his father's possible passing, he would inherit the title of Lord Darcy of Pemberley Derbyshire along with the secondary title of Viscount Hastings. Along with the peerage rights, he would gain the ownership of his father's company: the Darcy International Pharmaceutical Corporation, a multibillion dollar empire.

A nurse knocked and entered the room, informing the group that Henry Darcy's situation was temporarily stable. Fitzwilliam continued on in school, soon graduating with exceptional grades when news of his father's sudden death stopped his graduation party short. Now at age 18, freshly graduated from high school, legally an adult, Fitzwilliam Darcy became Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley Derbyshire, the Viscount Hastings and the owner of the Darcy International Pharmaceutical Corporation.

--

On a note of how I get my ideas, they are pretty much random. So the scenes of spousal abuse are points of my imagination.

Also, I have no clue how the English school system, their hospitals, or any such places in the story work! I am making this up along as I go. The titles and inheriting rights are also totally imagined.

I live in Canada, so I'm not even sure of the customs.

But since P&P nearly always has to be set in the states or back across the pond in England, bear with me 

Thank you bianca89 for alerting me that the ages of all the characters are a bit confusing so I'll try to explain:

Anne and Juli graduate uni at around 22 when Anne gets married and almost immediately gets pregnant with Fitz ; )

Georgie is born when Anne/ Juli is around 27

Juli meets James when she's 27/28 and he is around 32

When they meet, Jane is around 6, Lizzy 4, Fitz 7 and Georgie 1

So now that I've successfully killed of all the elderly of the Darcy family, the next chapter will concentrate more on Juli and their development.

I'm still trying to think of ways to incorporate the last three Bennet girls as cousins, roommates…anything (due to my forgetfulness) so if you have any ideas just let me know!

Thank you so much for reading! And those who reviewed!

Please R&R, and if you had ANY ideas do advise!

Once again, I thank you from the depths of my heart – trek-elly


	5. Surprises and Ravings

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a modern fanfic (the regency one I tried to do still remains on hiatus unfortunately) Please be forgiving! I'm sorry for the long delay: it was a month of hectic meetings, tests, evaluations, band practices etc. I'm sorry! Forgive me!

Disclaimer: Lalala, all characters and plot references belong to Jane Austen. If I owned them...I not sure what I would do.

Plot Summary: Still no Jane and Lizzy meet Darcy unfortunately. Introduction of more characters and an exploration of Bennet life. REVISED!

Enjoy!

--

Mrs. Juliana Bennet bustled into the kitchen with that week's groceries in hand and set the mass of plastic bags on the kitchen counter.

"Good morning dear," she called to her husband who was sitting quietly at the kitchen table reading the morning news and sipping a cup of coffee. She got herself a cup of coffee from the prepared coffee pot, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"And how was your day so far?" inquired James Bennet smiling at his wife, looking over her glowing appearance with appreciation. Memories flashed over him as he remembered is proposal, the wedding and how the things in his life just seemed to fall into place with the appearance of Juli.

Jane and Lizzy entered the kitchen and the exchange of 'good mornings' began again. Jane now at age 12 and Lizzy at 10 were the joy in their parent's lives. They had accepted Juli as their new mother, and it had already been a few years since their father's remarriage. Now, they were the epitome of a perfect family.

"What did the doctor say mom," asked Jane who was always so considerate in nature. Juli had gone to the doctor's this morning because flu symptoms had been plaguing her for the month.

All smiles, Juli gestured for her 'gang' to quiet down, "I have news for all of you," she announced. James Bennet perked his ears up. Lizzy, going through a slightly rebellious phase just nodded and continued reading the magazine article that had captured her interest, and Jane smiled in anticipation.

"Well guys…I'm pregnant," she said with a grin. Whoops of joy then followed along with congratulations as they all began to dream about life with a baby in the house. And thus, the new addition to the Bennet family was announced.

Over the next months, the family fared as well as to be expected, with one hormonal pregnant mother, a father at his wit's end and two scampering children and their friends.

--

"_So guys, do you want to know?" Juli asked the gang, one hand clamped over the phone. Her audience looked at each other._

"_Yes," James voiced first._

"_Of course," Jane then inserted._

"_No."_

"_Two to one Lizzie dear," chuckled James and nodded to his wife "let's hear it darling."_

_His wife listened intently at the phone for a couple of seconds while the rest watched with bated breath. Boy or girl?_

"_Its…" she began happily keeping them in suspense,_

"_Mom get a move on with it, I have homework to do— "_

"_Patience Lizzie!"_

"_Yeah, yeah…well what is it?"_

"_Twins"._

"_Twins," muttered James before his eyes glazed over in shock._

"_Surprise darling." _

'_Surprise indeed' thought Lizzie as Juli happily kissed her husband's forehead, swaying out of the room, leaving the man dazed in his chair._

--

"_James where ARE you?" cried Juli for the fourth time as she, dressed in her coat and dangling the car keys in impatience, was standing in the front foyer waiting…patiently for her husband._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming darling," huffed the man as he trailed in looking intently through his wallet._

"_What's the matter? Did you lose something."_

"_Er – no…just counting how much money I have before I lose it all."_

"_Lose? So you don't think shopping for the babies is worth it?"_

"_Ah, of course not. I'm sure the amount you decide to buy will be a good investment…"_

"_Glad you understand, dear."_

_--_

_A petite woman mildly pregnant streaking around the store was not an uncommon sight to the cash staff at the Bennington's. Noted for their wide assortment of infant, toddler and children's clothing and accessories, it was considered the premium shopping destination for expect mothers…and fathers. In that sense, the staff knew to approach James Bennet, walking unhurriedly down the aisle._

"_Can we help you sir?"_

"_No, no, I'm sure my wife has it all under control," he replied with a sheepish chuckle and gestured towards the vicinity of the rapid exclamations of delight._

"_Oh, isn't this just perfect, James dear?" It was a lacy confection whose froth made it hard for the male mind to decipher exactly what it was._

"_Indeed," he replied to find his wife already occupied with another garment._

_Two hours later, the Bennets were finally heading out the doors of the store laden with various shopping bags and cardboard boxes – more precisely, James Bennet was the one suffering under the weight. Happy from his wife's enthusiasm, albeit a bit tired from the trip, he managed to settle himself into a comfortable armchair in the living room._

"_Phone dad," Lizzie muttered, shoving it under his nose and scooted away calling from her shoulder, "it's Grandma…I think."_

"_James, dear, how are you doing?"_

"_Fine mum," starting a thirty minute rant about the care he would need to take of himself, Juli and the attentions of Jane and Lizzie among numerous things._

"_You sound a bit tired, dear."_

"_Been shopping all afternoon with Juli."_

_At that, the voice on the phone chuckled, "just you wait 'till the midnight feedings luv."_

_And he buried his face into his hands and groaned. _

--

"_Here mom, let me help you," came Jane's sweet voice. Juli looked down the step ladder to her daughter, hands still raised preparing to lift a cardboard box from the top of the closet._

"_No, dear, I can handle it," Juli said with a smile and turned her attention back to the box._

"_Handle what – Juli you shouldn't be doing that!"_

_They turned and saw James Bennet rushing at them at breakneck speed._

"_I can't do this, I can't do that, who are you to boss me around?"_

"_The father of your child—"_

_Lizzie rolled her eyes at them as she passed the room and shared a sisterly smile with Jane who dashed out, not wanting to be part of their parent's squabbles._

_A loud 'I am not an invalid' resonated through the hallway causing both girls too look up from their reading._

"_Dad's in for it this time, isn't he?" commented Lizzie with a smirk._

"_Yeah, but mom really can't control her hormones. Look at the bright side; it'll all be over in a few months."_

"_That's what you said during her morning sickness phase, puking up her toes at every sight and smell of food—" _

"_You think you've got it bad? Think of dad."_

"_It's his fault anyways … even though that's a nasty thought in itself."_

"_Lizzie!"_

"_Our parents didn't ride to school on dinosaurs, nor were we discovered under cabbage leaves."_

"_Ugh."_

--

_Lizzie was wandering around the house's library, trying to find a good book to read to pass the time. She had already finished all her holiday homework and now spent her time restlessly prowling the house. Normally, the family would be on vacation, but with her mom's upcoming due date, they couldn't go anywhere. All her friends were away on skiing trips or tanning in the Caribbean. She sighed: 'I'm so bored' she thought to herself._

_Skipping out of the room, she turned the corner, looking for her dad to play chess with or amuse herself with a random television show. She was greeted with the sight of him at the far side of the living room with a deer-in-the-headlights look. Her mom was standing in front of the large hallway mirror inspecting her appearance. _

"—_I'm so fat!" she wailed as she took in her enlarged proportions, bloated stomach and swollen ankles._

"_It's all right Juli," her father said comfortingly "…I love big women—"_

_Totally the wrong thing to say dad. Lizzie chuckled to herself as she hopped up the stairs to find her sister, seeing the sight of her angry mother advancing upon her prey ready to release her wrath._

--

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"_

"_Who was that?" Lizzie asked when Jane hung up. They were in their room, lounging on their beds, each passing time in their chosen way. Lizzie had walked through the interconnecting door of their rooms to see her sister sprawled upon the bed in an intense discussion over the phone._

_Her sister blushed bright red. "Oh, another admirer Janie?" _

_Not even in high school, Jane Bennet was already the object of admiration over half the boys in her grade and older. Her gentle nature was averse to rejecting them too harshly, so every so often, a few persistent admirers were allowed a date or two._

"_Who was it Janie? Do tell!" Lizzie whined and pleaded. Only she could see the humour of her sister's long train of 'suitors'._

"_Alex."_

"_Whoa whoa whoa. Alex McKinley, lead socialite, footballer …the jock?" she was slighty awed. Alex was the kind of guy who was friends with everyone, the most popular kid in high school. Decked out in Hollister and Abercrombie, he was clustered with admirers (mostly girls, in the same way boys clustered around Janie) everyday in the halls and the cafeteria. He was also a known player._

"_I'm sorry Janie, but are you sure it's a smart thing to do?"_

"_I suppose, and he was insistent." Attention seeker, Lizzie thought to herself, by dating the most popular girl in school, he'll practically be the talk of the town._

"_When are you going out?"_

"_He asked to be my date for the 'fest'."_

_The 'fest' was an annual dance party, the biggest event at Longbourn District High where all teens in the area were invited. Going with someone meant that you were pretty serious. Yup, this was going to make big news._

_The 'fest' rolled around pretty soon and even Lizzie began to think that Janie's new boyfriend was a bit slimy. She had been with them for some hang-out time where she observed them. There was one day, they were in a food court, Jane was patiently waiting for Alex to bring back food. A handsome teen walked passed the table and accidently elbowed her bag the floor. Both hands reached out for it and as they came up, their eyes met. Lizzie sighed in pleasure, it was one of those perfect examples of chemistry – that is until Alex came back. Ignoring the 'third party' he had roughly grabbed Jane and kissed her possessively. Just a bit jealous was Jane's excuse. Lizzie didn't like him at all._

_Jane had also invited him over several times and he was able to charm most their parents. She was preparing for the dance with the usual zest, improving upon her almost perfect angelic appearance set off by carefully chosen attire._

_It looked to be good evening. Her parents and Lizzie sat at home around the living room joking at the kind of fun they were probably having. That is, until the doorbell rang at around ten in the evening, and the door opened to a crying Jane._

_Apparently, upon arrival, she had been left high and dry on the dance floor and watched over the course of the evening, her date flirt, charm and dance with Jessica Powell whose chest measurement severely outweighed the size of her brain. As he kissed her in the middle of the dance floor with an audience of over a hundred, Jane had slipped out of the room, tears silently flowing and began her walk home._

_What a jerk, Lizzie thought as she spent the rest of the evening comforting her heartbroken sister.  
_

--

_James Bennet was temporarily but absolutely terrified of his wife who currently prowling the house specifically with the intention of ending his life in some particular painful way. Apparently, his usual quirky sarcastic type of humour didn't sit well with her hormonal self. He peeked around the corner to see his wife seated calmly in the kitchen sipping a cup of milk. Composing himself, he walked in like there was no threat to his life whatsoever and picked up the newspaper and began to read._

"_So…" he began, desperately wanting to fill the silence by making small talk, "have you thought about what preschool the twins are going to?"_

"_It's too early James, they're not even born yet, much less being ready to go to preschool."_

"_Of course dear, but it's never too early to plan. I've heard that once they are born, life gets a bit busy and time seems to fly."_

"_Is that so?"_

_James, willing to grasp at any opening launched into a monologue as to the benefits of early planning. "—and of course an excellent preschool would be the first step to a successful educational career for our children. I was looking at this education magazine and it recommends several very prestigious academies with preschools and elementary acceptance. There's this one…aha…Meryton Elementary Academy, sounds so very distinguished doesn't it?"_

"_No!" James flinched at the sudden exclamation but kept his eyes glued on the page just in case._

"_Are you sure dear? How about Milton Primary? It says here that it's won numerous awards in early childhood education—"_

"_NOT NOW!"_

"_Really? But it is really never too early to plan…"_

"_JAMES!"_

_His head shot up to see his wife clutching her abdomen and leaning on the chair for support._

"_My water just broke…"_

_Oh my goodness._

--

And so, Juli was rushed off to the hospital and admitted to the maternity ward. The family waited in anticipation outside the delivery chamber for the afternoon as no news of a successful birth came. James had later changed and stood by his wife's side as she endured the pains of labour. As she swore castration against him, and hatred against her libido, his and against the entire process of birthing, he smiled down in adoration trying to ignore the increasingly tighter grip on his fingers.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

"Just one more push dear."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID AN HOUR AGO!"

"Please darling, just a few more and it'll be all over," he said as he patted her hand comfortingly.

"I'm so tired – ahh" she cried out as another wave of pain overtook her.

"Push, Juli!"

She did, and thus was the birth of Christopher James Bennet, a healthy baby boy who, after his lusty wail, was then whisked away to be cleaned and looked after until the birth of the second twin was finished.

"Here's the first one, darling. Just keep pushing and it'll all be over soon," soothed James.

Normally, it would have been a relatively quick process, but as soon as James saw the frown appear on the doctor's forehead, he knew something was wrong.

"It's a breach birth," he called out to the nurses who hurriedly gathered the equipment necessary for the situation. "Mr. Bennet, I need to ask you to leave the room now," the doctor turned and asked.

"What! Why?"

"In layman's term, the baby is stuck in the birth canal, we have to perform an immediate C-section."

James hurried out into the change room, changed out of the scrubs and stalked into the waiting room where mutual friend were waiting with him for support.

"How is she?" Malcolm was a distant cousin of Juli's. They had been introduced at a university function and found out the delightful family connection. He was close with Jane and Lizzie, their favourite 'uncle' and often dined as part of the family. Now, he saw the worried frown on James' countenance and assumed the worst. "What's happened?" he asked.

"The doctors called it a breach birth, and began a c-section."

Malcolm sucked in air, but hurriedly began an awkward assurance. "It should be all right James, they perform c-sections routinely these days, and there should be no complications."

"I hope so Mal."

It was several hours of severe suspense later that James finally heard news from a nurse who led the family into a room where Juli was resting peacefully on a bed. The doctor looked up at their arrival and approached them.

"Mr Bennet, your wife's condition has been stabilized and she is currently on anesthesia. It was a birth of a daughter, who is now under observation in an incubator."

"Under observation?"

"She is a bit weak and has slight jaundice. Do you have a name decided for her yet?"

"Yes, yes we do. Mary Christine Bennet."

"Very good, now I'll leave you to your wife," the doctor nodded in acknowledgement and gracefully left the family to their solitude.

"How are you feeling love," James asked as he gently took hold of his wife's hand gazed into her tired face.

Juli managed a weak smile and nodded. Malcolm approached the bed and smiled down at them.

"Hey cuz."

"Hey Mal."

"Just to let you know that the children are all right, patiently waiting outside and losing their hearing to their I-pods. I'll leave James here with you while I take them out for dinner, 'kay?"

They nodded and said there thanks, attention already back on each other.

Malcolm snorted as he looked over his shoulder while passing through the doorway. Married for a few years and still acting like lovesick newlyweds.

James looked down at his wife and locked with her brilliant blue eyes.

_Yes my love, now we have two lovely additions to our family. With them we begin yet another phase of our lives…very happily ever after I hope._

------------------------------ P&P

Once again, all the events that happen are truly fictional. I have never experienced the lashings of an emotionally wrought pregnant woman or know what happens in a delivery room.

The only partial truth to the story was the tidbit about "I love big women", a story told by my music teacher to us during band. Apparently his friend was the husband in that scenario. I thought it was rather funny 

I'm thinking of introducing the Meryton assembly next chapter. Any ideas?

I had a friend review and her only comment was that it was a bit too fast paced. I admit at trying to pass over this phase as it seems amazingly hard to write a believable narrative on pregnant women and childbirth. I lack life experience.

As always to my reviewers, I thank you with the depths of my heart!

trek-elly


	6. Arrivals

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a modern fanfic (the regency one I tried to do still remains on hiatus unfortunately) Please be forgiving! I'm sorry for the long delay: it was a month of hectic meetings, tests, evaluations, band practices etc. I'm sorry! Forgive me!

Disclaimer: Lalala, all characters and plot references belong to Jane Austen. If I owned them...I not sure what I would do.

Plot Summary: Still not at the point where Lizzy meets Darcy :( but we're getting there! Introduction of Mary, Kitty and Lydia as well as Charlotte.

Enjoy!

--

"Jane, dear, your aunt wrote to ask where you're planning to go for college," called Juli as her daughter walked into the kitchen.

"I think I'm settling for the University of Hertford, mum. It does seem to have a good education program and its close enough that I won't have to fly in to visit—"

"I thought we were discussing something a bit grander, dear. An Ivy League school wouldn't be out of your reach. Your SAT scores are surely high enough—" Juli interjected as she set down a plate of breakfast in front of her daughter.

"—Ivy League just doesn't seem to have the right program for me."

"Oh all right, we'll support whatever you decide, dear. Your aunt writes that they would love to have you live with them."

"I'm sure Uncle Mal will be very welcoming – it would be delightful!" exclaimed Jane over her eggs.

"What would be delightful? Morning all," asked Lizzie, sitting down in front of her share and started shoveling down bacon.

"Jane's probably going to live with your cousins, dear," explained Juli.

"Cousins? Which cousins?"

"Mary and Kitty."

"Ugh," groaned Lizzie, "seriously?" Juli shot her daughter a disapproving look to mind her manners and attitude. "Sorry mum. Even though Uncle Mal is cool, those two are rather…iffy."

"Iffy?" inquired Jane.

"Er yeah, their behavior and all," Lizzie explained waving her fork for general emphasis.

Juli smiled gently. "You know, dear," she began, "you attitude wasn't all that great as of a year ago."

"Right," Lizzie acquiesced.

The girls had undergone the typical teenage rebellion stage, but Lizzie was a livewire for a total of two years. Juli and James didn't know if it was the friends, the music, or school that made their daughter, sullen, moody and constantly lashing out with a violent temper. Now, approaching the end of her high school years, she had matured from the acne complexion to a pretty young lady. Pretty was by far no comparison to Jane with a true angelic appearance who had brains to match looks, no dumb blonde here. In all that she was soft, gentle and kind, Lizzie was sharp, quick-witted and sarcastic. The two made a stunning pair being best friends and close siblings.

Jane broke their comfortable silence to ask their plans for the day.

"Your father's at another of his Literature functions, so I'll be spending my day looking after Chris and doing research."

"If you're not busy Lizzie, I would like to take you shopping," Jane began, cut off by a child's wail emanating from the second floor.

"That would be my cue, have fun children," their mom said, rushing out of the room to attend to the youngest sibling.

"Shopping? No problem." And the sisters set out to the largest shopping centre in the district, London Square. They welcomed the cool air-conditioning of the mall, and began systematically browsing through stores, combing their stock for bargains.

"This is perfect for you Janey, I'll get it for you," exclaimed Lizzie who was peering into a glass case at a silver chain necklace. Jane came over to see what caused the reaction and let out a gasp.

"Oh it's exquisite, but it's much too expensive Lizzie," she protested.

"Nonsense, you're going away to college in a few months and then I won't see you for ages. This will make up for you birthday and Christmas presents."

"If you put it that way," replied Jane still dubious.

Lizzie fibbed; it was that necklace and bags upon bags of clothing that was a going away present to her sister.

"Lizzie, you've got stop," objected Jane, laughing, "I don't want to be the cause of your bankruptcy!"

"It's not me going bankrupt, mom and dad asked me to buy their share for you—"

"Oh thank goodness!"

"—and we all know how Aunt Phillips and the rest are rather particular about clothing and appearances. I don't want to appear shallow but I, personally, would feel happy if you would do our family justice with you looks Janey."Her sister blushed. Her looks were a blessing and a curse in a way. She had been plagued by the male population since her 'blossoming', and she found that many were unable to look beyond looks to see intelligence underneath.

"Oh Lizzie, don't say that," she scolded.

"You know it's true!"

Jane shot a pointed look at her sister. "You know what would make me feel better, if you helped me settle in, in August. Come with me to Uncle Mals?"

This was met with a groan and Lizzie grudgingly agreed to her Jane's wish.

--

"Why am I here again," thought Lizzie out loud in the middle of a peaceful car ride with her sister as the cruised along on the highway.

"You promised me a month ago Lizzie."

"I did, didn't I? Am I a masochist or what? To bring this torture onto myself freely…ugh," groaned Lizzie as she settled back into the car seat.

"I'm sure they won't be that bad once I get used to them…"

"Right, and the reason mom never invites them over is?"

"It's inconvenient for them to travel?"

"You know the answer my dear sister, and that's not it." Jane made no answer because she was frowning over confusing road signs.

"Could you check the map Lizzie? I'm confused as to where I was supposed to switch lanes and get off this thing."

Her sister followed the instructions and managed to get out directions in time for them to turn off the highway and onto the quiet streets of the suburb. Minutes later, they turned into a long driveway fenced off with hedges on either side.

"A bit overdone don't you think? I would nearly expect a fountain and a roundabout at the end of this thing," commented Lizzie.

They were greeted by a large stone and brick monstrosity that left them awed by lack of taste. In either case, they were warmly greeted by Uncle Mal who rushed out and down then stone steps to help unload luggage. They were welcomed by their aunt with a stiff hug each and were directed to their rooms to settle down.

"Whew," Lizzie let out a breath of relief as she flopped down unceremoniously on the perfectly made bed, "we survived the first part, let the inquisition begin with dinner."

And it was. They were led to a stiff and formal dining setting and reintroduced to their cousins, minus one. Lydia, they explained, had a previous engagement that she couldn't cancel. The silence of the moment was broken by the serving of the food then the chattering of their aunt.

"How is your family Jane? James and Juli?" their aunt inquired through spoonfuls of soup.

"Oh, we're all quite well, thank you. Dad continues with his college functions and Mom is doing quite well looking after Chris and doing her research," Jane answered politely.

Their aunt couldn't hide a snort. "She should devote all her time and energy onto your brother. I did with my children and look how well they turned out—." It was Lizzie's turn to hide a snort behind a cough, emitting a strange choking noise.

"—your mother," their aunt began again, glaring pointedly at Lizzie, "should do the same if she knows what's best for her and wants to keep her man. If it wasn't for my devotion and promise to your mother, I wouldn't hesitate to break contact with that woman."

"Our mother?"

"Fanny."

"Restrain yourself," muttered their uncle, much to the embarrassment of the entire table.

"Of course, Jane looks so much like Juli these days that it's hard to imagine that Juli wasn't our real mother," Lizzie threw in with a glance at their aunt, knowing that with this, she couldn't possibly insult one without insulting the other.

Acknowledging minor defeat, the woman nodded and simply commented on Jane's beauty. "But dear," she turned to address Jane, "please understand that we will have no scandalous behavior in this house."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"My sister is not loose."

The room was once again doused in silence until they rose to withdraw to the living room for some evening 'entertainment'.

"Mary, you will demonstrate," their aunt ordered, gesturing sharply to the beautiful black Steinway that adorned the room.

"Yes, mother."

The rest of the party seated themselves in the arrangement of sofas and lounge chairs with a visible divide between the adults and the younger generation. Jane, being the peacemaker she was, tried to start up some small talk between herself, her sister and Kitty who sat there obviously hating every second of the evening.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Kitty. Kitty does stand for Katherine does it not?" she enquired gently.

Their cousin started at being addressed, "yes, yes, but Katherine is so pish-posh, Kitty sounds so much better don't you think?" all the while giving them, or attempting to give them, a 'kittenish look'.

_Right_ thought Lizzie as she tried not to laugh.

Trying to be civil, Jane continued. "So, where's your sister on this fine evening?"

Kitty's face fell, "Lydia doesn't know how lucky she is not being here—"catching her faux pas, "no offense, is probably at a club or another. Mum thinks she's at a friend's house at a parent supervised party. I sure hope that Tim isn't there, Tim this really, really, hot footballer at our school…oh my goodness if she flirted with him I don't know what I'll do –"

Her long 'rant' was fortunately, at least in Lizzie's opinion, cut short by the closing chord of Mary's piano concerto that had droned on for at least twenty minutes. Apparently the performance satisfied Aunt Phillips, so she was allowed to find a seat to with the rest of the girls.

"Is she talking about her boys again?" Mary asked Jane and Lizzie, emphasizing the plural. They gave a slight nod of affirmative.

"Sorry about her being so…boy-crazy," Mary said with a sneer to her sister.

"At least I have a boy unlike you," Kitty shot back.

"I'd rather be celibate than a whore, throwing yourself at every male that comes in your range. You're not even in university and I bet you've slept with more men than you can count with your fingers. And the clothes you out in: itty-bitty scraps of cloth than barely. And on top of that, our mother is a hypocrite when it comes to you sluts. You and Lydia make me sick. Give me a break, here she comes now," spat out Mary.

The girls looked towards the large window framed by heavy maroon drapes. Indeed, through the dim driveway lights, they could see movement and could hear distinct giggling. Minutes later, the front door slammed open to reveal their youngest cousin, true to Mary's word, dressed in scraps of fabric that could barely be labeled decent.

"Ah there you are my dear," cried their aunt delightfully, jumping off the couch to greet her daughter with open arms, "come and sit with you cousins."

Lydia gingerly walked over the couch and sat down beside her sister. "How'd y'do," she slurred in greeting and extended her arm to shake their hands.

"Very well. And your evening?" Jane answered civilly, each sister courteously shaking her hand. As Lizzie looked down towards her cousin's arms, she saw a distinct trail of puncture holes along the vein. _She does drugs?_

"Excellent," was the reply before turning to her sister. "You know Kitty; it was great that you weren't there to hinder Tom and me. It serves you right for tattling on me last time, and I pity that you had to spend your time here. You should have heard the gossip…and the dancing, it was so exciting: Tom and I were the spotlight couple on the floor…you so should have seen us—"

Mary turned, shook her head in exasperation and stalked off out the room. Lizzie could only look helplessly at her sister and they watched the verbal gladiator fight with Lydia as the lion and Kitty being torn to pieces. Their aunt was absorbed with some inane game show on the television that they couldn't recognize and their uncle was contentedly reading a book by the fireplace.

When they were finally excused from the room, and found themselves flopping on their beds in their rooms, Lizzie turned to her sister. "So Jane, how are you going to spend the next four years here? I would move out as soon as I have a chance. Thank goodness I'm leaving tomorrow evening!"

Jane grimaced, "yeah, I feel ungracious to admit it by the do tax my nerves—"

"Much more than tax, it's more like shredding to pieces."

"Well at least Mary doesn't seem so bad, she seemed to have some kind of sense and moral code that she lives by at least. Kitty just seems under pressure as a middle child and it's quite weird to see her, as an older sibling, following Lydia's lead. Well Lydia is just a bit wild – it's probably just a phase."

Lizzie snorted. "A phase that she could grow out of? I think not. She's the sketchiest one of the lot I'd imagine. How old is she to be off at bars and clubs at all hours of the night. By the brief description Kitty gave us, they live more than a wild life. They're bound to get into some kind of trouble sooner or later."

"I sure hope not, it would bring our aunt and uncle so much grief."

"Would you kill me if I say it serves them right?"

Jane just admonished her exasperatedly and the pair soon found themselves asleep within minutes, falling deep into sweet dreams of the future. Their future, however, was found to have come too quick early the next morning as the sun came streaming through the window and awakening them.

"Ugh, I hate mornings…I hate birds. Damn things, how can they be so cheerful at this time," groaned Lizzie as she dragged herself out of bed to begin her normal morning routine.

"I think it's a nice way to wake up," smiled Jane, used to her sister's hatred of the morning. She herself was more of a morning person who enjoyed the freshness of dawn and hated wasting time lying about in bed. She had already finished dressing and was sitting watching the morning news and unpacking her luggage.

"How's the weather today," asked Lizzie when she finally came out, looking more alive than when she went in.

"Good. Nice and sunny for your leave. So have you decided what you're going to do? Are you going home or staying with friends for a couple of days at the lake?"

"Probably the lake, Char called and said that she was free and I promised her that we would finally spend some time together this summer before our lives become hectic again," Lizzie answered, replacing her toiletry into her luggage.

Char, Charlotte Lucas, had been a school friend of Lizzie since grade 3. The older Char who was in grade 7 at the time was assigned the role as Lizzie's reading buddy, quickly formed a firm relationship with her. They grew to be great friends and Char as Lizzie's ever present mentor. Since graduating high school, Char had moved on to college and then a graduate degree in information studies. Needless to say, every summer was a joyous one when the two girls got together for some time to talk about the year and have fun.

"Oh, how is Char doing these days?"

"She's jolly good apparently, her dissertation has been going really well and she's just being…well…Charlotte like." Their friend had a tendency to become buried in books and to forget reality from time to time. In truth, she was not great beauty, but spent her devotion in her studies: a true brain.

The girls rushed down the stairs giddy and excited about their plans until they stepped into the dining room. It was like a cold draft had swept that particular area and Lizzie could distinctly feel goose-bumps on her skin as they stepped into the room and sat down.

"Good morning girls," greeted their aunt stiffly.

"Good morning," replied Jane with a smile.

"Mornin'," responded Lizzie absentmindedly, already having dug into the bacon. This was met by a sniff of disapproval from their aunt.

"It would do well for you to learn some manners, m'dear."

"I am not your dear," Lizzie muttered under her breath."

"Pardon? Speak up child!"

"I said: so it would appear," Lizzie repeated loudly and clearly. Jane and Mary let out suppressed snorts that got their aunt glancing at every-which way.

"What was that noise," she demanded.

"Gas from your ass?" retorted Lizzie in a whisper.

"What!"

"Huh, I just said that maybe it was a crash." And so it continued for the rest of the meal.

"Lizzie, that was rather rude," Jane scolded as they were in the room finishing unpacking Jane's luggage and preparing to heave Lizzie's suitcase downstairs.

"It serves her right, the old hag," Lizzie replied, snickering.

All Jane could do was sigh. Lizzie was big on first impressions and this aunt apparently didn't receive a passing grade.

"Well have fun with Char at the lake, Lizzie. I'll see you soon."

"I hope they won't tear at your nerves that much Janey, do take care."

The sisters embraced and loaded Lizzie's suitcase into the back of Char's waiting car. Lizzie had never felt happier than when she was leaving that house, chatting animatedly with Char driving and looking forward to the real fun that came with the pond.

_Goodbye hell_.

--

"So how's life treating you Char," asked Lizzie as they were well settled into the cottage at the Pond, an area owned by Mr. Lucas, Char's father.

"Oh jolly good and the usual," chuckled her friend.

"Anyone new, luv?" pressed Lizzie. Charlotte blushed. _Woah that's new_ thought Lizzie. "I'll that that as a yes: who? Who? Who?"

"It's nothing really," she began, stopping at Lizzie's disbelieving gaze. "Fine. His name is Bill Collins and we met at one of your dad's literature functions at the university, you know how he holds those things every so often to spice up his classes and he invited me because I'm interested in those kinds of things—"

"Stop avoiding the topic…!"

"Patience is a virtue, you know. Well your dad introduced us and we started talking."

"Just talking?" Charlotte blushed even brighter.

"Lizzie! Yes, just talking. He was very polite and acted the gentleman. He seems very nice, a bit weird, but he asked me out and I said yes."

"Whoopee! And when do I get to meet this Mr. Special?"

"Lizzie, didn't I just mention that it isn't anything that serious yet."

"Aha! You said "yet" meaning that you hope for more."

"Stop reading things where there is none! You know full well what I mean!"

"What do you mean?"

"Lizzie," Char said more soberly, "I am fully aware that I am old, ugly and not the least bit attractive to men. I'm starting to yearn for a family and children and Bill is one of the few that noticed me—"

"Char! You're not old or ugly: plenty of women get married late—"

"Lizzie, it's also hard to support myself. Information science: what can I do? Be a librarian? It doesn't pay all that well. It's hard to get looked down upon – nearly thirty and still living with my parents. It's time I moved on to the next stage in life."

"But do you like him? Do you think you love him?"

"I do believe that I could like him and learn to love him."

"If you don't?"

"Lizzie, don't you understand what I'm getting at? He's offered a comfortable life, everything I ever dreamed for: a nice house, a car, a family. He has a stable job with a good income and my life will be decent. He asked me to marry him Lizzie, and I plan to accept because I feel that I need this, and this type of opportunity won't come by this easily again."

Lizzie was aghast. What happened to the dreams of prince charming on a white horse sweeping each girl of her feet and to a life of happily ever after? Her friend made marriage sound like a business deal rather than the bond of true love. "Charlotte, what about…love?"

Her friend made a bitter, harsh sound. "Love? What room is there for love? All I ask for is comfort and I don't want you to judge me Lizzie. Happy endings only truly happen in fairy-tales, I can't wait any longer for a dashing prince to come sweep me away from reality." With that, she stalked off leaving her friend to stare at the empty room.

Later that night, they were still not fully on speaking terms.

"Listen Char, I'm sorry, okay? But—"

"No buts Lizzie."

"Only if you're sure—"

"I'm sure."

That night, Lizzie lay awake under the stars, thinking of her future. As she fell asleep to the clutches of her dreams, she was under a tree on a fine summer's day reading a book before being swept up in strong arms and carried onto a horse. As they rode off to the sunset, she turned to meet her prince's face only to find herself staring at the bright sunlight coming from the slit in the drawn curtains.

--

"Letters for you m'darling," gave Juli a sudden start, nearly slopping her newly poured cup of coffee onto herself.

"James! What are you doing up so early?" Her husband, like most of the normal people on the world, was of those who would sleep in if they could. After Christopher's near daily midnight feedings, one would think that he would take the boy's now regular sleeping and waking times to his full advantage. It was seven o'clock on a Saturday morning, Jane was at their aunt's, and Lizzie was at the Pond.

"An optional Lit class function I'm holding at the uni today."

"Oh, what's it this time? Shakespeare performances? Recitations of Byron?" James, being an English professor at the local university, was noted for his wit, humour, and innovative classes.

"Please dear, give me some credit, Shakespeare performances are so generic—"At that, his wife raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. "We're actually having a tea-party."

"A tea-party." James could have sworn his wife had a full-blown face twitch.

"In full regency regalia…we are studying Austen currently."

"Well, good luck with that," Juli remarked as she chuckled at the idea. A sound kiss on the lips from her husband, and once again she was left alone at the kitchen table.

By her calculations, she would hear Christopher calling in about two hours, then lunch would have to be served an hour after that. Meaning she had plenty of time to look over her correspondence, starting with today's mail.

Setting aside flyers from the local stores and boutiques for the girls to look over when they would eat, she looked at the mail and sorted them accordingly: the usual phone bills, electricity, gas, and water bills, charity mail for Jane, Lizzie's music magazine – all the usual.

As she opened up one of her letters, she noticed that it was from a law firm, not their usual one. _Curious_.

_Bennington and Associates, Barristers & Solicitors_

_--- Crt. London, England_

_To Ms. Juliana Simmons_

_--- Blvd. New York_

_Ms. Simmons,_

_We regretfully send you our condolences on the matter of the passing of Lady Anne Darcy (nee Fitzwilliam) and address you in regards to her will. Under section 5, titled Legacy it is written_

_I [Lady Anne Darcy nee Fitzwilliam give, devise and leave in legacy all my personal belongings, of every nature and kind including property over which I may have a general power of appointment to my childhood friend Miss Juliana Simmons, if she survives me for a period of thirty (30) days for her own use absolutely._

_In regards to this matter, we ask that you oblige us with a written response to this communiqué and apply to us the address of your residency so that we may arrange delivery. For your information, all mail costs have already been covered._

_Once again, we offer our sympathy,_

_Bennington and Associates_

This letter, printed neatly on high-quality cream coloured paper, floated gently to the floor as Juli sat in shock.

_Anne, dead? It couldn't be, _was all she could think for the next hour as she finally gathered herself to compose a letter to the firm, providing her address for delivery of Anne's belongings.

-----------------------------------------------P&P

I decided that skipping over that many years to reach to Meryton was too much, so here is this chapter with some character introductions and plot development.

I'm still trying to decide whether to have a nasty Collins or an okay one.

One question to the readers: what items do you think should Juli get from Anne's belongings? I intend to write a series of vignettes, one for a special time with each object.

Any suggestions?

As always to my reviewers, I thank you with the depths of my heart! I'm sorry about the slow updates: writer's block just refuses to leave.

trek-elly


	7. By Chance

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a modern fanfic (the regency one I tried to do still remains on hiatus unfortunately) Please be forgiving! I'm sorry for the long delay so I made a longer chapter than usual.

Disclaimer: Lalala, all characters and plot references belong to Jane Austen. If I owned them...I not sure what I would do.

Plot Summary: oh my goodness, Lizzy meets Georgiana!

Enjoy!

--

"What is it, my dear," asked James to his wife, who had been moving for the past half hour, staring intently at a piece of paper.

"I can't believe it," Juli stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Can't believe what?" He reached out his hand across the table and grabbed hers. His eyes travelled up the grim lines on her face and looked deep into hers. They stared back – cold and bitter.

"She didn't die recently. I can't believe that worthless piece of sh—"

"Mama," interjected the two children in unison, "don't swear."

"Mary, Chris, could you leave your mother and I alone for now," shooed James, knowing that the conversation following that remark would probably be unsuitable for their children. The boy and girl nodded and rushed out of the room, thumping up the stairs and yelling for first dibs on the computer games.

"What happened, Juli? I thought they were sending you her personal belongings."

"They did, they're in the other room – but they're more than a few years late."

"Late? I don't understand." His wife sighed in exasperation and in response shoved the letter into his hand, gesturing wildly for him to read it.

_Bennington and Associates, Barristers & Solicitors_

_--- Crt. London, England_

_To Ms. Juliana Simmons_

_--- Blvd. New York_

_Ms. Simmons,_

_Once again, we regretfully send you our condolences on the matter of the passing of Lady Anne Darcy (nee Fitzwilliam) and have included along with the letter the previously mentioned personal belongings now under your ownership as stated in the legacy of the deceased will._

_The will was changed several times during Lady Anne's lifetime and the additions remained that you were not to be contacted until the death of Lord Henry Darcy. Again we offer our apologies on the matter of the delay. Lady Anne passed on ---- and Lord Henry on ---- leaving a period of two years before we were legally allowed to acknowledge your part in the will. It has also taken a large amount of time to organize these possessions and locate you as there was no record whatsoever on the exact location, relation or attachment you had with Lady Anne. As a result, for the last five years, we have been unable to pass on what has been you right of ownership. _

_Once again, we offer our sympathy,_

_Bennington and Associates_

James could now understand the pain his wife was going through, the realization that her dear friend had not only been banned from communication, but had passed away without her knowledge, with this information being withheld for over half a decade.

"Do you need some time alone, my love?" he asked gently, knowing that solace sometimes gave more healing than company. His wife nodded assent and he left quietly to keep the children occupied and the house quiet for the day.

Juli stood slowly, leaning on the table for support and walked into the study where the box sat on her desk waiting to be opened. With sudden violence, she ripped apart the waterproof packing paper and shredded the tape that held the top of the box shut.

Unraveling the first ball of newspaper, she found a fan, a lovely delicate fan that brought back an overwhelming rush of memories.

--

"_Oh, I love the regency period," cried Juli dancing around the conference hall decorated in the style, "maybe we'll actually use the practically useless knowledge your mother crammed in our brains."_

"_What knowledge? Oh, you mean like the fans?"_

_Juli grinned, pulling from her 'satchel' two matching fans. "For you, my dear," she said as presented it dramatically to her friend, falling on her knees and offering it like a knight with a token for his beloved._

"_Oh, get up Juli before you ruin your dress…this is beautiful!"_

_With instruments in hand, they circled the room when it filled with people, experts and enthusiasts and put them to use. They caught the eyes of a pair of handsome young men tapped their fans. They, nodding in understanding, pulled out plain, masculine counterparts._

_Anne held it in front of her face with her left hand and snapped it open. I desire your acquaintance, come and talk to me. Juli giggled when the young men headed over and made their acquaintance._

--

Next, Juli found several diaries in a stack. Clutching them to her chest, she held them dearly as they contained the memories of those missing years of their lives. When she tried to open them however, she found that they were locked. _Locked?_

''Only with the key to our hearts" was the inscription.

"_Happy birthday, Juli," exclaimed Anne, rushing over to her friend, giving her a big hug and a big box brightly wrapped and decorated._

"_Oh my Anne, you needn't have," protested Juli. Anne merely shushed her and gestured for her to unwrap the package. _

_Juli followed the instructions and unwrapped and opened the box onto to find another box._

"_Keep going!"_

_And she did only to find another box and yet another box. "Anne, I'm beginning to wonder if there is actually anything in there."_

"_Of course there is, how could you doubt it?" Anne replied with a pout._

_Juli rolled her eyes and kept unwrapping, finding after the eighth box, a small velvet box. She opened it and gasped. Inside lay a silver necklace with a beautiful lock pendant. She read the inscription on the box:_

_The key to friendship…_

_Is not in two people relating,_

_But in two hearts communicating._

_Than you for being that very special friend,_

_Who understands the key to friendship,_

_And how to unlock everything within._

_Anne then drew out from under her collar a similar necklace with a key pendant. "Tada!" she cried, "the key to our hearts."_

_Juli groaned and muttered. "That's just too cliché, Anne."_

_Anne scrunched her nose in reply, "but who doesn't love friendship necklaces?"_

_True enough._

Could it be? _The key to our hearts…the key,_ thought Juli as she fingered the lock.

--

A tinkling sound caught her attention and she dug to the bottom of the box. There, nestled in bits of packaging Styrofoam laid a familiar music box.

"_For you Anne," said Juli, placing a small rectangular cardboard box on the top of the piano, interrupting Anne's playing._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_A goodbye gift." Anne saddened, Juli was to leave for the states soon and they were awaiting the bittersweet parting that was destined to happen._

_Anne opened it to reveal a miniature grand piano that resembled the one she was currently sitting behind._

"_See," said Juli as she took the music box and set it on top of the piano, "big piano, little piano," and they burst out laughing at the stupidity of the comment._

"_What's this," asked Anne as she opened the music box and found a mass of tiny plastic flowers._

"_Forget-me-nots."_

_Forget-me-not Anne, forget-me-not._

_I shall never forget you._

James came back into the room to see how his wife was doing. They sat together for the rest of the day, comforting each other.

"Hush, my love, it's going to be all right."

--

"Ah Richard, how nice it is to see you again," exclaimed James Bennet as a young man rushed over and caught his attention.

"Same here, sir."

"Sir! How many times have I demanded that you call me James? I will not let my alumni get away with such formality," he broke off his scolding and scanned over his former student assessing him. "So lad, what have you been doing with yourself?"

The 'lad' grinned and shrugged. "You know, all the usual: hanging around trying to find my goal in life," and with a sly look remarked on his professor's married status.

"The bachelor hasn't been one for a good long while now," James scoffed and reached over, rumpling the man's hair in a playful manner. "How about you Richard – with these looks I bet you have all the girls falling at you feet."

"Of course they have!" he cried indignantly, striking a dramatic pose, flicking his mid-length tawny hair back and continued his self-exaltations. "Just who wouldn't? Indeed, I, Richard Fitzwilliam, am the paragon of youth in looks, intelligence and …charm."

James laughed and hit him playfully on the arm, "you haven't changed at all."

"Not a bit," Richard agreed looking thoughtful. "So my dear old professor, how about lunch?"

"If you let me pay then it's a sure thing."

"I would insist, but for old time's sake…and to cater to the _old man's_ whim."

"Watch who you're calling old, mister."

The two men headed off in companionable laughter, departing the campus amidst hordes of student rushing to and from classes and out to lunch. When they arrived at the familiar coffee shop and café just a block down from the campus, the headed over to the back of the store: the tables designated under the unwritten law for the Profs.

"Woah, I can't sit here," protested Richard at the thought of himself, a non-Prof sitting at the designated table.

"Yes you can. Now sit, I'm hungry," insisted James, practically shoving his companion in his seat. "You're no longer in college, these things don't apply."

"I am in college…again."

"Oh? Graduate studies, didn't think that you were the type." Indeed, James did look a bit surprised at that thought. "How is the family taking it?"

The atmosphere in James' classes was unlike the usual. There was a familial quality that cast James as the father figure and the students as his 'flock'. They went to him for guidance in all aspects of life and confided to him their problems. James truly cared for his students, often feeding them dinner and offering any extra help he could provide.

In this way, he knew about Richard Fitzwilliam's family…problems. He had the gist and overall picture of his unluckiness to be cast with a soap opera type family. He kept his background hidden because here in America, to have nobility in your family is a source of awe and reverence, and often an annoyance. He was also cast an almost tyrannical aunt who tried to control him and his brother – his brother already been given up as a lost cause.

"Mom and Dad are fine about it, but I can tell that they truly want me to settle down, find a wife, and live a more stable life. My brother is all the same: he never cares about what I do and I show him that disregard the same way. The only fervent opposition is always, and has always been, Aunt Catherine."

"Still nagging you at every possibility to 'get a life', marry an heiress and live to the honour of the Fitzwilliam name?"

"That's about it," Richard muttered, sighing in frustration.

"How about your ward?" James inquired, deciding to switch off the touchy subject of the aunt. Richard had been granted partial guardianship with the brother of his young cousin after the tragic passing of both the parents.

Richard brightened, the only happier elements of his life was with the people he spent the most time with, Georgiana and her brother Fitzwilliam.

"Georgie's probably being stifled under Fitzie's overprotective gaze, him being the typical overprotective brother he is. But she's growing up into a fine young lady and I suppose that's more than most guardians can ask for."

James never pried into his students' lives, taking only what they could offer. He only knew of Richard's ward as 'Georgie' and her brother 'Fitzie' as his favourite cousins back in England at the family home.

This time, Richard took the initiative and asked after James' family. "And your family – how are your wife and daughters…and son. I've heard of the new family developments. Still getting it on, old man, even in your advanced years?" he commented with a snort.

"Still up and running, pal," James retorted with a leer and the two men collapsed into amused chuckles. "I'll be bringing the family down for a viewing soon enough, gives the chance to view the twins and feed them adoration that they can't seem to get enough of."

"Make sure to give me a call, I'll probably drop by…everyday. I've got nothing to do, waiting for Georgie to show up, and loitering the town loses interest soon enough."

"Sure thing," the older man nodded in reply, "I'm quite positive that you haven't been gone long enough for Jane or Lizzy to forget about their older brother figure."

"Just what I need, two…ragtag girls tagging around me when I'm trying to build a sex idol status around here!"

"Do you think anyone of my handsome qualities could sire supposedly ragtag offspring?" James gasped in dramatic shock, mocking Richard's earlier self-exaltations. "Besides, both of them are flitting around the country these days, not around here much. The next time you'll catch a hold of them will be at the next major Lit function."

"Last I remember, Jane was this angelic little creature and Lizzy a demonic whirlwind character—"

"That's about right, only now our house has a line-up of suitors for Jane and Lizzy has a spitfire of a mind."

"Life must be interesting."

"That it is my dear boy; that it is."

--

"So Char, when do I get to meet this Bill Collins character? It's been almost a year, girl, and I still haven't seen a shadow" asked Lizzy over breakfast one day at the Lucas' house.

"I'll bring you to the next Lit function," answered Charlotte still buried in the morning papers.

"That should be fun."

The two had made up after their little quarrel about the importance of romance in relationships. Lizzy still firmly believed that Charlotte should marry a person she loves, not for the convenience of a stable life, but she kept her opinions to herself and the two were back on friendly terms. "And of course during that time, we're going to start planning for a wedding and going shopping – of course you're coming with me."

"Ugh, let's not."

"Please Lizzy? I want you to be my maid of honour," Charlotte asked, turning to face her friend.

"You want me to be your maid of honour? That's really nice of you, Char, but oh my goodness, I think of all the dress fittings and the preparations and I feel nauseous. I was planning to be an acceptably dressed nobody in a corner, left to do what I pleased."

"Well this time you'll be up there right beside me open to public inspection."

"I can't wait."

True to her word, Charlotte and her mother launched into a flurry of activity and Lizzy found herself booked for shopping expeditions, dress fittings, and salon appointments until her head spun from all the activity.

_They sure aren't holding back with the expense,_ Lizzy remarked to herself during one of the shopping trips. Indeed it seemed as though whenever something caught Charlotte or her mother's eye, a flash of gold appeared and the item was acquired with no consideration over price or need.

She found herself in a dress shop a few weeks later with Maria, Char's younger sister, and a couple of Char's college friends to choose and be fitted for a bridesmaid's dress. As they entered the high-end formal boutique, Lizzy stared at the rows of dress racks and sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long afternoon.

Soon enough, she was thrown into a dressing room with different dresses in an assortment of styles. Charlotte had decided on a colour earlier, which had switched from blue to green to purple before deciding on pink. It was chosen by a squeal of delight emitted by Mrs. Lucas when she set her eyes on a particular shade of apricot.

This apricot colour suited Lizzy's darker colouring and complimented her brown eyes and hair. Maria, however, wasn't so lucky. The pinkish colour clashed rather horribly with her auburn, nearly red, hair and green eyes, but since Charlotte and Mrs. Lucas most definitely approved their choice, apricot it was to be.

Now Lizzy didn't want anything fancy, frilly or attention catching. Since Char pronounced that each bridesmaid dress was to be slightly different, suited to the wearer, she was determined to get a hold of the simplest dress she could find. And this one was perfect – a floor length apricot silk with a bateau neckline. It was simple, unrevealing and modest; something that wouldn't overpower the bride.

"Lizzy, dear, you mustn't worry yourself over the cost of something fancier," assured Mrs. Lucas when she caught her standing there with the selected dress in hand, "Bill has been more than generous and will cover the costs – after all, he can afford to." She looked smug and proud at her daughter's good fortune at snaring such a "good" husband, good referring to the money that he had in his bank account.

Lizzy was lost for a reply but was saved when Charlotte hurried over to inspect her choice. "Don't you think this is just a bit too matronly and modest, Lizzy?" she remarked as she looked over higher than fashionable neckline and sleeves. Coming back with something she thought more appropriate, she showed Lizzy a similar dress but with spaghetti straps and a lower neckline. Mrs. Lucas still looked dubious as this choice was still rather plain and in ways unfashionable.

"Please Lizzy," asked Char, "it's simple, not too revealing and quite pretty. I think this style will suit you much better than the other."

Her mother was about to interject but had her attention called away by Maria who was sporting a monstrosity of beads and sequins.

"Just hold on to this," Char hurriedly shoved the dress into Lizzy's hands, taking her silence as agreement, and dashed off to amend her sister's poor choice. She sighed and tried to remember exactly when the wedding was supposed to be and what the weather would be like then.

It was nearly four in the afternoon by the time Lizzy was measured, fitted, and able to make her excuses to leave the rest of the chattering ladies to their dresses. She wandered the street often stopping to view items from windows that caught her interest. Smelling coffee, she shaded her eyes from the still glaring sun and gazed over to a coffee shop where she headed to purchase one of her beloved lattes.

Her next stop was the park where she wandered around people watching until settling on peaceful bench under a large oak tree. Peaceful, that is, until a small white bundle of fur hurdled down the path and to her, nearly making her spill her drink from the attack. When it calmed down enough for Lizzy to make out what it was, she gasped. "Oh what a little darling you are," she exclaimed. The small dog yipped in agreement.

At the sound of crunching gravel, Lizzy looked up to see a figure dashing down the lane from the distance. She made out the appearance of a young girl, a teenager, who was looking around frantically until heading off in their direction decidedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl exclaimed in a British accent when she caught sight of Lizzy and the dog, "I've been looking for him everywhere," she explained gesturing at the animal. Between continuous apologies and exhausted pants, Lizzy had invited the girl to share her bench, recover her breath, and struck up a conversation. With her way with people, it was less than half an hour that the two were chatting away like old friends.

"Name's Lizzy," she said with a smile.

"Georgie," was the reply from between two gasps for air.

"Easy there," advised Lizzy, patting the girl's arm in a friendly manner and received a nod in reply.

Soon enough, they moved from the topic of dogs, to school and were comfortably chatting about their lives.

"So do you live around here?" Lizzy inquired, her companion recovered in breath and engaged in the conversation with the same vigour.

"When I'm here it's in this neighbourhood, usually I live across the pond at the family home as you can tell by my accent," Georgie replied.

"This neighbourhood, that's pretty high-end," remarked Lizzy who was looking around at the luxury condominiums and fancy townhouses that lined the streets of this fashionable part of the city. Her companion could only shrug ruefully.

Their flow of speech was later interrupted by the ringing of a cell-phone. Georgie looked apologetic as she whipped out her cell phone and answered it. When she clicked it shut after a minute, she explained that her cousin had called to ask where she was and that she had to go home. Already feeling like old friends, they parted with Georgie remarking that she hoped that they would bump in again into each other before she had to leave for England. : friendship poems

So what do you think?

I actually had this 6000 word chapter (a really big word count for me) all typed up and ready to go, but then I actually sent it to a friend (**awin-chan**) who oh so kindly proofread the entire thing. She decided that this chapter should be only the first half, so here it is!

I'm terribly sorry for the long…long…long delays. I have this rather unfortunate habit of getting periods of inspiration then most of the time plot bunnies are non-existent. I also tend to get lazy as well…

I love you reviewers! As always, just bring on the suggestions.

trek-elly

Thanks especially to **Life-could-be-this** and the comments about Collins. I'm working on it!


	8. Meet the Gang

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a modern fanfic (the regency one I tried to do still remains on hiatus unfortunately) Please be forgiving! I'm sorry for the long delay so I made a longer chapter than usual.

Disclaimer: Lalala, all characters and plot references belong to Jane Austen. If I owned them...I not sure what I would do.

Plot Summary: oh my goodness, Lizzy meets Darcy! ;)

Enjoy!

--

With the number of trips to the dress shop that Charlotte ordered Lizzy to attend, that certain park became Lizzy's regular haunt and meeting place with Georgie.

"Fancy meeting you here, miss," Lizzy gruffly whispered in Georgie's ear as she crept up to her friend.

In response, the girl jumped up in surprise and when greeted with the sight of her grinning companion, punched her lightly on the arm in mock annoyance.

"Lizzy!"

"So how's life been treating you, Georgie?" asked Lizzy as they seated themselves on the familiar park bench that had brought them together.

"Good," Georgie began brightly but looked downcast, "but I miss my brother."

"Your brother – older I presume?"

"Yes, older. Will is the brother on the planet," she pronounced excitedly, launching into a tirade counting off his fine qualities: "he's just wonderful, kind and sympathetic…and he spoils me rotten."

"He sounds like a paragon of virtue," commented Lizzy, then switching to a mock accent, "how very dull."

Georgie gave an indignant huff. "Well say what you want, but everyone says that he's very handsome."

"Is he indeed? Very well you impertinent miss, describe him to me."

Her friend smiled happily and launched into her ample description. "He's very tall and works out so he's not fat or anything. He doesn't look like me at all. I have this boring dirty blonde hair and plain blue eyes while he has this nice wavy dark hair and midnight blue eyes—"

"If you weren't his sister, by the way you have that look in your eyes, I'd have suspected that you were in love with him yourself," teased Lizzy.

Georgie responded by wrinkling her nose. "But he's old, older than you I think. I never asked how old you are Lizzy."

"18."

"He's 23 right now…I think—"

"You think?" chuckled Lizzy.

Georgie shrugged ruefully, "he acts so old that he seems much older. It's been like this ever since…ever since…" she trailed off, looking away.

"Ever since…?" Lizzy gently pressed.

Her friend took a deep breath and whispered, "ten years ago, my father passed on. I don't remember my mother much, I was pretty young, but other than Will, father was the only other direct family I had, even though he wasn't the best of people."

Lizzy was shocked – this young girl had lost both parents. Suddenly, she felt a respect for this 'Will' who in spite of all brought up this wonderful and intelligent girl. "I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically and gently embraced her friend. "He must be a wonderful brother; it takes more than appearance to raise such a wonderful girl as you."

Georgie gave a small smile at the compliment and the conversation lightened and moved on to easier subjects.

At another meeting, Lizzy inquired whether Georgie's brother was here or back at home.

"He's in London immersing himself in his studies and work," she replied and huffed, "he should come here and spend more time with me, I want you to meet him," she pondered thoughtfully.

"And your cousin? How is he?"

"Oh, just squirreling up and down town these days, I'm getting pulled along to some exhibitions and some even that he's really excited about." Then came the usual phone call summoning Georgie away and had the friends bidding each other goodbye until they met again at the usual time.

--

The cell phone that had been hastily dumped on the bedside table the night before began ringing the "dad" ringtone. Lizzy hastily travelled the distance of her room, picked up the device, set it on speaker and answered the call.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Liz," came the disembodied voice, "you know, it's the annual Lit function coming up right this week?"

"Yeah?"

"Mark it down on your calendar, you are coming this year Lizzy," the voice ordered.

"Right dad," the daughter answered and rolled her eyes in exasperation. _Parents._

"Good girl, would you tell your mother than I'll be a bit late for dinner."

"Okay no problem," she answered, mind already occupied on other tasks.

"Thanks kid," and her dad hung up. With eyes still fixated on the computer screen, she backed out her room and yelled down to her mother down the corridor about her dad's message, and immediately returned as she saw she had a new email.

Clicking on the icons, she soon found herself reading a short note from none other than Georgie.

To: Lizzy Bennet

From: Georgie Darcy

RE: my brother!

Hey Lizzy,

Just to let you know, Will called and he said that he'll be here before the end of the week – so you can meet him.

I'll do my best to set you to up ;)

Georgie

Lizzy huffed at that last line, _scheming brat_, she thought. _Well do your best Missy, do your best._

--

"Lizzy are you done yet?" yelled Charlotte who was standing impatiently in the Bennet's main foyer, hollering repeatedly for Lizzy who was still upstairs. "You know your dad will kill you if you're late," she threatened.

Lizzy yelled right back. "Yeah, well too bad for him. Or is it because you're impatient to see your Prince again?"

"Shut up and hurry up will you?" Char practically snarled in response.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," came the reply that was soon accompanied by the muffled thumping of feet. Lizzie made her way down the carpeted stairs, jumping down the last few steps, and dashed for her jacket and keys.

"You know you could have gotten up just a bit earlier and spared yourself this hectic rush," scolded Charlotte.

"Well you know it's a known and accepted universal fact that Elizabeth Bennet despises mornings. Why does dad have to organize these events so damn early?"

"Because this is not early for normal people."

"Right."

With Lizzy still grumbling, they got into the car and drove away to the college campus. Walking quickly to the entrance to avoid being late, Lizzie checked her watch. "Crap, we're going to be late!"

"No shit, Sherlock." And the two women practically sprinted up the steps and into the doors.

Inside was James Bennet, standing patiently, arms crossed and grinning welcome to his daughter and her friend. "Good job girls, ten milliseconds to go. This is definitely a record," he announced.

"Right dad, whatever makes you happy," Lizzy panted out, trying to catch her breath from that impromptu sprint.

"Morning Mr. Bennet," greeted Charlotte like the older, more mature person she was. James happily shook her hand and repeated the welcome, gesturing for her to join the already buzzing crowd of friends, family, students and alumni.

"C'mon Liz, let's go join the merry ton of people over there – I think you two are the last ones here."

Lizzy looked up and around her asking where Charlotte went. A voice from behind her answered her question. "Ditched you, apparently."

Lizzy turned around quickly to identify the source of the voice that whispered in her ear, and squealed in delight at who she saw. "Richard!" she cried and launched herself into a big bear hug, "where have you been?"

"At these events, that you prefer not to come to," answered her dad, "have fun kids," he called and was off, heading to the crowd of people.

She turned back to her companion and looked him over, "well Richie, what have you been doing with yourself -- not looking too bad, eh?"

"You mean other than promoting my sex idol status?"

"Yes," Lizzy answered with a straight face, then failing miserably and burst out laughing. "Yes, other than …that."

"School."

"School? You mean graduate school?"

"Indeed."

"Well I'd never! I truly didn't think that you were the type," she was still open-mouthed in shock. "So how is it?"

"Suits me very well, amazingly enough. It takes up most of my time, and the rest is spent hounding my cousins – which I want you to meet," Richard replied, taking her arm and guiding her through crowd to the destination he sought. "Lizzy, I'd like you to meet—" Richard began, gesturing to a feminine figure that suddenly turned at the sound of his voice.

"Georgie?" cried Lizzy in recognition.

"Lizzy!"

The two girls rushed to each other excitedly and hugged leaving Richard confused. He stood there awkwardly while they exchanged pleasantries and quickly caught up. Then they turned to face him with perfectly innocent faces. "Yes, Richard?" they inquired sweetly.

He looked from his cousin to his friend and shook his head in exasperation. "Do I even want to know how you guys met?"

"Well," Lizzy began, "it all started with a dog one day in park—"

"The park? Oh, it was you who she was meeting practically every other day. I began to suspect that something was up considering Georgie loves her indoor activities…"

"You make me sound like a couch potato, Richard," admonished the cousin.

"So you're happy it was me and not some ill-intentioned person who was taking up all of her time."

"Why, of course I'm relieved."

"Don't talk like I'm not here you two," interjected Georgie, "I'm not that irresponsible – it's not like I'd run off with some random person or get mugged in broad daylight."

"We're talking possibilities you little brat," chuckled Richard, "besides, I'm not scared of the kidnapping part, I'm scared off what your brother would do to me afterwards."

"It's nice to feel loved isn't it?" They fell into a comfortable silence that Georgie finally broke by asking whether he brother had arrived yet.

"He did call a few minutes before Lizzy's mad-dash entrance and said that he'd be here soon. I bet he's bringing his friends again…ugh."

"Charles Bingley, his sisters, and brother-in-law in all possibility," offered up Richard as an explanation to Lizzy.

"Should I assume that these…friends…are not particularly wonderful?"

"Oh, not Charlie," spoke Georgie, "he's as nice as ever and always smiles. He's a wonderful friend to me and Will's best friend from college—"

"But his sisters are the total opposite?"

"Exactly," replied Richard and muttered to Georgie "the lion, the witch and the wardrobe"

"The lion, the witch and the wardrobe?" inquired Lizzy, overhearing.

Georgie grinned in response. "Caroline is the lion, the predator, and chases after Will like he's the prey—"

"It's all quite amusing," Richard guffawed, "but I pity the poor fellow."

"Lousia, her older sister, is the witch. Just as mean-spirited as her sister so we call her 'the hag'. And the wardrobe…well it barely fits by referring to Mr. Hurst, Louisa's husband's ability to hold down all that liquor."

"They sound wonderful."

"And here they come," said Richard, gesturing to the group making their way over. "Shields up and man battle stations," he muttered under his breath.

At the head of the pack was a tall, dark-haired gentleman who Lizzy could tell to be Will Darcy from Georgie's general description. _She was right_ thought Lizzy as she looked him over, _he sure is eye candy_. True enough, the impeccably dressed Will had thick wavy dark brown hair that, along with eyelashes to die for and well shaped cheekbones, accentuated what Georgie aptly described as eyes of midnight blue. Except that those blue pits were now trained onto her.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she looked towards the other members of the group, starting with the tall and willowy blonde clutching the man's arm. Her hair was obviously arranged at a salon, and she was dressed from head to toe in numerous designer brands. The other lady, remembering their talk earlier, Lizzy remembered was the sister. Though shorter and plumper, she too was dressed in similar designer brands and sported the same condescending sneer. At her side was a short, pot-bellied man, balding and obviously disinterested in this whole event. This, conjectured Lizzy, would have to be Mr. Hurst.

"Damn witches," Lizzy heard Georgie muttered as the party approached, but noticed that it was true enthusiasm that lit up her face when she caught sight of her brother.

"Will!" she cried as she ran into his arms and gave him a hug which he returned. The rest of the party politely waited as Georgie and her brother walked over to where Richard and Lizzie were still standing.

"Fit—Will" Richard greeted his cousin heartily, slapping him on the back in welcome. Lizzie couldn't help but wonder what the glare Richard received was for.

"Will," said Georgie, catching her brother's attention and gestured to Lizzie, "this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, my good friend."

Lizzy held out her hand to be shaken. It was grasped but to her surprise, instead of being shaken, he bowed over it in the old-fashioned tradition. "Delighted, Miss Bennet," he said sincerely and straightened.

"Knock off the act Will, or people will think you have issues. The regency role-playing was while ago," scoffed Richard from behind them.

Hearing a suppressed giggle, Lizzy looked at Georgie who gestured at Lizzy's hand. Lizzy blushed a deep red when she realized that Will Darcy still had a hold of her hand. As she extricated it slowly, her companion turned the same colour as he realized what he had done. Richard snorted in the background and Georgie hurriedly started up small-talk to cover up what was now an awkward silence.

"Did I tell you, Will, that Lizzy was the one I kept meeting in the park?" drawing her brother's attention.

"No you didn't," was the response, "but I'm glad you made such a great friend. I had asked Richard who it was you were meeting and I threatened that if anything unseemly happened he would," and ended his statement with a neck-slicing motion to emphasize his point. Then turning to Lizzy he added, "I'm deeply grateful to you Miss Bennet for keeping my sister company."

"I'm grateful for your sister's wonderful company Mr. Darcy," Lizzy replied with a smile. "You know Mr. Darcy, as Richard said, the regency role-play is over. But if you insist on sticking to the propriety rules of that period, I would be Miss Elizabeth since I do have an elder sister."

Darcy stiffened at the correction before he relaxed and realized that Lizzy was only teasing him and smiled in return. "My apologies, Miss Elizabeth." Georgie gave her cousin a knowing look which Richard responded with a smirk.

The Bingley sisters, having observed what they thought was a proper time for family reunion between Will and Georgie, now decided to come over and join the conversation. Georgie, having spotted their movement, quickly grabbed Lizzy's arm and steered her away into the crowd. "Lizzy you promised to introduce me to your family and your friends, right?" she pleaded. Lizzy saw the begging look in her friend's eyes and nodded an affirmative. They looked over their shoulders and waved a goodbye to Will who was still standing there with Richard.

Seeing his opportunity to leave the scene as well, patted his cousins arm, saluted a farewell and set off in the opposite direction citing that Mr. Bennet was calling for his favourite alumni.

"No, please, Richard—"

"Sorry pal, familial duty only goes so far."

Will Darcy then sighed reluctantly and schooled his features from that of a stricken deer-in-headlights look to one of neutrality. Then he turned to face Caroline, looking very similar to prey before the predator.

--

"Will is going to kill after this for ditching him," Georgiana chuckled as she glanced over her shoulder to the sight of her brother being cornered by Caroline Bingley. Lizzie followed her friend's lead and also looked back.

Her eyes travelled from the tittering blonde to rest on Will's face, their eyes locking.

**The Assembly to be continued…!**

-------------------------------------------------------P&P

So what do you think?

I promised I would reach Meryton and I did! (Merry ton, Meryton. Aha – I know it's terrible, sorry) I promised I would write Collins…but I haven't yet sobs

A current obsession with rpg games left lonely and forgotten …

I love you reviewers! As always, just bring on the suggestions.

trek-elly


End file.
